


Evolve

by Fragile_Porcelain



Category: The Blacklist (TV)
Genre: Arguing, Baby Agnus, Baby Books, Baby Shower, Dead Elizabeth Keen, Dinner dates, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Hospital Dates, House Warming, Implied/Referenced Dubious Consent, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-17
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-08-22 22:36:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 16,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8303752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fragile_Porcelain/pseuds/Fragile_Porcelain
Summary: Watching Tom evolve over the weeks had been an adventure that no one thought he could handle. But he had done well. Late at night, after his tears had run dry, Donald would go to the hospital. It was easy to get past security, he was FBI after all. Redmond's guys would let him past, without a second thought. He would stand at the window, watching.





	1. Chapter 1

Donald didn't let it show. He didn't want the others to see how badly Elizabeth's death affected him. He didn't cry at her funeral, although he wanted to. He allowed it out, just enough to snap at the crew as they cleaned out her office. He knew it was their job and they were following protocol. But it still angered and saddened him. The emptying of her office made it so real for him, he couldn't handle it. So he kept it all bottled inside, didn't allow it to show. He waited until he was alone, in his apartment with a bottle in his hand before he allowed the sadness to overflow and the tears to finally fall. 

He struggled most to hold it all in when he saw the baby. Agnes was another reminder, a sad fact that Liz was gone. The child was cute, but he would never admit it out loud. She had her mother's eyes, and round cheeks. Donald though she was beautiful, especially in the white christening gown. He knew in that moment, he would do anything to protect her. Almost as much at her father would. 

Watching Tom evolve over the weeks had been an adventure that no one thought he could handle. But he had done well. Late at night, after his tears had run dry, Donald would go to the hospital. It was easy to get past security, he was FBI after all. Redmond's guys would let him past, without a second thought. He would stand at the window, watching. Tom would be in the rocking chair, his child on his chest. They would both be asleep. Donald watched them develop. At first Tom would hold the child with clumsy hands, but the man quickly developed skills, and confidence to hold his child.

There was no doubt in his mind that she was Tom's child. Liz was gone. It was just one man and one child. But the more Donald watched them, the more he wanted to find some way to belong with them. Watching Tom on the day of the christening, Donald saw the way the man smiled at his child, he couldn't tell if the child or her father was more perfect in that moment. 

Donald would never admit it, he was a man. He was attracted to woman. But there had always been some secret part of him that found men attractive. Ever since he was on the high school swim team, there had been thoughts, scenarios that would played behind his eyes. Be he had pushed though thoughts aside, and fell in love with a woman like he was expected. But those thought still surfaced sometimes, late at night when he didn't care about control, he would let them bubble to the surface. 

As of late those thoughts drew to the bearded, blue eyed man. Donald would find his relief with wonder of what the man's beard would feel like on his skin. But there would always be a pain in his chest after. The other man had just lost the woman he love, the mother of his child. 

Donald couldn't even look the other man in the eye. The thoughts that he had, made him feel like he was betraying Liz. Even if she was died. So instead he avoided the man. Keeping his words short, and to the point when he did have to interact with him. If anyone ever asked him, he would say he had no interest in the man. 

He would intentionally start arguments with him. In hope of distracting people from his true feelings. But occasionally, when they were at each other’s throats, Tom would look at him, and Donald was sure the other man knew. A glimmer would appear in the dark haired man's eye. Those blue eyes were seeking search and finding the answers Donald would never dare to say out load. Donald didn't feel any shame being the first one to leave their arguments. He couldn't take Tom's knowing gaze.

But he still found himself drawn to the hospital each night. To watch the man with his child. It was a Friday when it happened.

The team had been trying to make headway in the search for Liz's killers. But they were getting nowhere. Tom had come to the post office, wanting to help. Once more he and Tom had gotten into a heated argument. Ending with Tom storming out. Donald had gone to his apartment to 'cool off' only to find himself four bottles in, and a cold hand gripping his heart. He had been harsher with Tom then he had meant, his words tasting sour in his mouth. He didn't really knew how he got there, but before he knew it he stood at the window, viewing into the nursery. 

Agnes slept in her warmer, bundled tightly in her blankets. Donald was surprised that Tom wasn't there with her. A worry filled the man, wondering where the other might be or what trouble he might have gotten himself into. He physically jumped in surprise when the man appeared beside him. 

"Jesus Keen!" Donald kicked himself for letting his guard down and allowing the other man to get the jump on him.

"Agent Ressler, surprised to see you here." There was sarcasm in his voice. He wasn't surprised at all to see Donald. 

"I was just checking on her, that's all. With all that talk today, I wanted to make sure you didn't leave her to go off on some halfcocked scheme."

"Do you think I would leave her? Go get myself killed, and leave her here in this place... In their world alone? I know you think so little of me as a man, but I thought you knew I was a better Father then that." Tom sounded almost disappointed. "Coming here almost every night to check on me, to see what an awful parent I am?"

"I never said that." Donald argued.

"Do you think you can take her away from me? She's my daughter and no matter how hard you try you will never take her." Tom moved away from where he stood beside the Agent. There was anger, and pain in his voice as he spoke. It wounded Donald. Tom didn't get more than three steps, stopped by Donald's hand on his arm. Tom didn't look to him, but he didn't turn away. 

"I never said you were a bad parent. I would never try to take her from you. You're her father and she needs you. I don't come here to check on you. I come to... To see her. To see that she's... Real. That she is really here and Liz... Elizabeth didn't die in vain. To make sure you... You've been barely sleeping, or eating. If you need anything, you would ask. Right?" 

"Yeah. I know. I just... I was wondering could you...?” Tom hesitated. His body to close to the ginger. Their air to close. But he still couldn’t meet the man's eyes.

"Name it." Donald tried to keep his breathing even and stop his heart from racing at the brush of the other man's touch.

"There's a diner around the block, open 24 hours. Would you mind getting me some food?" Tom finally broke a smile. One that Donald shared. "I'm starving, man."

"Alright, I'll go get you a burger." Donald allowed a slight laugh. He finally removed his grasp form the other man's arms. Here was a long moment were neither of them spoke, but a tenseness held between them. Finally, Donald pulled away and Tom disappeared into the nursery.


	2. Chapter 2

Donald didn't know what the other man wanted. He started blankly at the menu for several long moment, but the need inside him to get back to the nursery was driving him. He ordered two budges, fries and two drinks. He hesitated at the fountain, he didn't know what Tom drank. He guessed and almost spilling it in his heist. 

Donald stopped in the doorway to the nursery. He needed to compose himself. It had taken only minutes, to order and get back, but it had seemed like hour. Tom was in the rocking chair, his eyes closed, his head leaned back. The pink bundle of blankets in his arms. Donald hesitated going in. Both father and daughter needed their rest. But Tom needed to eat. Donald entered as quiet as possible. But he must have made some noise, because a split second later Tom's eyes flashed open and he held tighter to the baby. 

"It's just me. Brought you some food." He held the bag up as evidence. Tom gave him a light smile. 

"Thank you!" Tom shifted from the chair, and began digging through the bag of food. "You golden Roman God!" He spoke around the fries he was shoving in his mouth. "Do you mind...?" Tom didn't really offer, instead he shoved the bundle of blankets at Donald. In all the weeks, in all the time the child had been alive, he hadn't once held the child. Now she was being shoved at him. 

"No... Wait.... I..." Donald hesitated. Freezing as he felt the weight of the child in his arms. The child shifted but didn't wake. Donald moved the blanket from the round face, lightly brushing the soft skin. "Wow." It was the only thing he could saw once he found words again. "I never held her before."

"I know... But my question is, why?" Tom asked around his mouth full of food. 

"I don't know." Donald looked down at the pink face on his arms. She was so small, so fragile, and so adorable. She fit so perfectly in his arm. "I think I was afraid."

"Afraid of what?"

"Hurting her." Tom scuffed. Donald looked at him for the first time since the child had been placed in his arms. Tom had an amused look on his face. "What is funny about that?" 

"If I would think of one person in the whole world that would do anything to keep her safe, it would be you."

"Me? What about Reddington? Or Aram?" 

"Aram would be a close third." Tom smirked. "Reddington is at the bottom of the list. I think he would sell her for a latté."

"I won't let him do that. She's right where she belongs." He smiled down at the child. His eyes following the curve of her face. He kicked himself for taking so long to hold her. 

Tom watched the agent. He wasn't lying. He trusted Donald. He had protected Liz and he would do anything to protect her daughter. The normally attractive man looked even more so with the child in his arms.

"I agree. Right where she belongs." Tom allowed himself a content sigh. With his daughter safe in the arms of a man who would die for her, Tom allowed a moment to relax. Life was far from perfect. The woman he loved was dead, leaving him in charge of raising a child that he didn't know how to care for. But he promised he would try, and so far he had kept up his end. But it was nice to get a break, to know for sure that his daughter was safe. 

The rest of the night went by in silence. Tom ate his food, while Donald rocked the child in his arms. Once Tom's food was gone, he swayed in his seat, half asleep. He was content and full for the forst time in weeks, maybe even months. Donald easily saw the signs. The sleepy, scruffy face of the half asleep man made Donald smile. He was also growing tired. The child had warmed him better than any blanket ever could. His eyes also drooped low. He needed to get back to his bed.

"Keen, I have to go." Tom hummed, his eyes still closed. "Do you want her to go back in the warmer, or do you want to hold her?" Again Tom just hummed.

"Tom," Donald warned. Tom peeked open one eye. "There you go. Where do you want her?"

Tom didn't speak, just extended his hand out. Donald smirked, but passed the child to him. He lingered longer then was needed before he exited. He was enjoying the relaxed, content look on Tom's face. It made him happy knowing that he had helped the perfect little family.

"Donald?" Tom called as the agent was about to close the door. He hummed his reply. "Tomorrow night, I'm thinking Chinese food." Tom ordered without opening his eyes. 

"You got it." Donald smiled as the man before closed the nursery door.


	3. Chapter 3

Bringing food to the hospital each night had quickly become Donald's routine. After a long, uneventful day of being blocked by the white house in pursuing Elizabeth's killer, Donald would go to the nursery. He would linger, pacing in his apartment until 9:00. Then he would pick up food and take it to the hospital. Most of the hospital staff would be off caring for other patience and take no notice of him. Tom would be waiting. Sometimes he had Agnes in his arms, other times he would be sitting in the rocking chair, contemplating life. But he would always smile up at Donald, as he entered.

They didn’t talk much. Tom would spend the time eating. Donald would hold the little girl, getting more confident each time he shifted her out of the warmer. Tom watched him, amused. The ginger always looked so nervous, which would settle into contentment the moment the child was in his arms. It was almost midnight most nights before Donald would pass the child back to her father and head home. He would fall into bed, content and happy.

Things were going good, until they weren't. They had found that Alexander Kirk was the one who hired the team to capture Elizabeth, and in the end were responsible for her death. But they needed a way to smoke him out, when Tom volunteered to help, Donald was furious.

He didn't linger around his apartment once he got off work, instead he headed straight for the hospital knowing that's where the other man would be.

"What the hell are you thinking?" Donald asked as he burst through the door. Tom didn't seem socked. He must have known Donald would come.

"I'm going to help bring down the man who killed my wife." Tom explained calmly, his attention never leaving the round face of the child in his arms.

"No. You're not. You're going to get yourself killed. You're going to try and play hero and you're going to get hurt. Call Cooper and tell him you're backing out." Donald ordered.

"No."

"Tom this isn't some game. You have other lives to worry about now. Something happens to you, she will be all alone. Or worse, with Reddington. Is that what you want? Red would take her, and I’ll never see her again!"

"That's not going to happen, because I'm not going to die. This is an easy mission, I'll be back before supper." Tom rolled his eyes. He stood, and placed the child in the warmer.

"You can't know that. It’s unsafe and I want you to withdraw. Now!"

"I'm going to be alright, Donald. They need my help, and I'm going to help them. I will come back from this. I have to do it." Tom's voice was so confident and assured, it made Donald angry. He couldn't know.

"No! You don't!"

"Yes! I do! For Lizzie. I have to make this right."

"You're going to abandon your child, her child, in order for revenge."

"I'm not abandoning her..."

"You're going to leave her and Red is going to take her. Be sure that's what you want for her, before you choose to throw your life away." Donald stormed from the nursery. His emotions wild, shifting between anger and sadness. Anger because the man was being so stupid and sadness that he was going to lose him. 

Donald didn't return to the nursery the next night, or the next. It had been four days since his argument with Tom. He hadn't see the man, or the child in that time. It made him sad, knowing that in the time she hadn't missed him, but his heart was heavy missing her. He and the team had been setting up the job, in hopes of drawing Kirk out. He still didn’t think it would work. But he had gone over it a hundred times, knowing all the points of the process, he wanted to be able to help Tom, if he needed it. He was going over the plan again when the figure approached his side. He didn't look to know who it was.

"Hey," Tom said so casually that it annoyed Donald. He said nothing in reply. Tom hesitated, before continuing to talk. "I thought about what you said. I don't have to do this. But I want too, I want to take down the man who killed my wife. If I die in the process, so be it. But I don't, under any circumstances, want Agnes with Reddington." Tom pulled a paper from his jacket, laying a pen beside it. Tom took a deep breath, taking his changes. He placed his hand over Donald's on the control board. "I want her to go to you."

Donald took a sharp breath in. The feeling on Tom's hand on his sent tingles through his body. He couldn't look away from their joined hands. He almost cried out in protest when the other man pulled away. Before he could think, the other man was almost out the door.

"Tom!" The other man froze in the doorway. He hadn't looked up once. "Just... Just be careful. I'm not ready to be a dad… just yet... And sure as hell am not ready to lose you." Tom said nothing, but continued out the door. Donald waited for several long minutes, just looking after the man. He final turned his attention to the paperwork before him. He looked at it dumb founded. It was custody paperwork, with Tom's signature at the bottom. The man wanted Donald to be Agnes' guardian in case anything happened. He didn’t hesitate to put pen to paper. 

When Tom returned from the mission, unscathed, everyone was happy. But like always, Donald was stone faced. He said nothing to the others, choosing instead to hand Tom back his paperwork. Tom couldn't help but smile at the other man. That night, Donald brought pizza to the hospital.

Donald didn't know if he had been more nervous in his life. He had been tortured, he had proposed twice, and stared down the barrel of enemy guns, but he still didn’t know if he had been so nervous.

"What are you freaking out about? You hold her all the time." 

"Yeah, but she's always been asleep, now she's awake." Donald couldn’t stop his voice from shaking. Over the last weeks, since Donald had become the child's guardian, he had been at the hospital more and more regularly. He had mostly just been watching Tom, getting a feel for their routine. But today, Tom had insisted Donald 'get involved'. He shook, nervous as the child was placed in his arms. 

"I don't think.... Maybe I should..." Tom rolled his eyes and placed the child in the other man's strong arms. Donald froze, but slowly relaxed. "She isn't crying!" Donald said with a large smile. 

"I told you, you'd be fine." Tom smirked amused. He watched the man smile down at his child. The little hand cupped the man's face and he kissed her palm. He rocked her slowly. He held her hands and spoke light words to her. Tom smiled, he liked the sight before him.


	4. Chapter 4

Agnes stayed in the hospital for almost five months. Not because she needed it, but because it was safe. But only days before, Reddington had killed Alexander Kirk, an action that Donald didn't stop, but actually assisted in. He should feel bad, guilty, but he didn’t.  Kirk was gone, and Agnes was safe. That’s all that mattered.

"You ready?" Donald asked. He adjusted the diaper bag on his shoulder. Tom had said he would get it, but Donald wanted him to just focus on Agnes.

"Yep. We're ready to go home." Tom smiled and allowed himself to lead from the hospital by Donald's hand in the small of his back.

Tom has spent months getting the nursery setup. Any spare moment when he wasn't with Agnes, he was at the apartment getting everything ready for her. Now it was time. The paint was dry, the furniture was moved in. The crib was put together. It was time for his daughter to move in. There was no one, beside Liz, which Tom wanted at his side then the ginger agent.

Donald checked and rechecked the car seat. He didn't want anything going wrong. He waited by the curb while Tom hooked the seat into place. Tom allowed himself a long sigh as he closed the door. Donald took the driver seat and Tom was quickly in the back, beside his daughter. Donald watched them through the review mirror. The man was smiling. Donald pulled slowly away from the curb.

"Welcome home!" Tom smiled down at his child. Donald followed close, closing the door behind them.

"This place... Looks great." Donald said impressed. The apartment looked homey. Red flowing curtains covered the windows, there was a comfortable looking couch, and even a television. There was a warmth about it that was welcoming.

"Thanks, it took some time. But I think it feels like home. Even more with her here where she belongs." He took the child from her carrier. Showing her around the room. Donald watched, amused. He stood in the doorway, a little awkwardly. He had been surprised when the man had asked him to drive them home. But he had willingly agreed, now he didn’t know what to do with himself. "Do you want to see her room? I decorated it... Well I painted it at least."

"Sure." Donald followed the man and child, finding himself more than a little excited about seeing the child's room. The white changing table was against a purple wall. The crib was a dark cheery, and had purple sheets. Donald was impressed. “It looks comfortable. Avoiding the pink stereotype?”

“Yeah, I didn’t think Lizzie would have wanted her little girl getting trapped in pink. I like purple better anyway.”

“I agreed.” Donald noted the purple clothes hanging in the closet. It amused him. “It’s… soft, settling. She really seems to love it. She looks even more adorable in purple.” Tom smiled at him.

“She is adorable, isn’t she? Like her mother.”

“And her father.” The worlds slipped out before Donald could stop them. He stood frozen, in shock and fear. The tension in the room quickly increased as the other man also froze. Donald recovered first, clearing his throat. “I gotta go. You got my number, in case you need anything. Just call me… or Aram… Or anyone really.” Donald didn’t wait for an answer. He dropped the diaper bag, which was still on his shoulder, and exited the house.


	5. Chapter 5

Donald spent the next couple weeks on assignment. Reddington had agreed to continue feeding them Blacklisters, to honor Elizabeth’s sacrifice. The man they were currently after was responsible for the disruption in an airplane’s computer system which caused the airplane to crash and twenty people to die. It wasn’t a hard case, but the man was slippery and every time they got close, he would get away. Finally, after two solid weeks, and Donald going under cover as a million private investor, they got the guy.

It had been a long week for Donald. Even longer when he had nothing to return home to but an empty apartment. He truly missed the toothless grin of the child, as much as he missed the perfect smile of her fathers. He was filling out the last of his report when he over the conversation between Aram and Samar.

“…. I think it’s a great idea.”

“They are just getting settled in. They don’t need us bothering them.”

“Who’s getting settled in where?” Donald cut in, interested.

“Tom and Agnes. Aram wants to throw them a Baby/House warming party.”

“Not just that… After everything, I want Tom to know that he has friend, that he’s not alone. Beside we owe him. If he hadn’t gotten Kirk to come out of hiding, we wouldn’t have avenge Liz. I just thought…” Aram drifted into silence.

“I think that’s a great idea.”

“Really?!” Aram perked up.

“Yeah. We owe him. A baby can never have to many clothes right? Samar, will you help Aram set it up? Invite guest, set up food, balloons all that?”

“Yeah, I guess it wouldn’t hurt. I haven’t seen the place yet and I haven’t seen Agnes in weeks, bet she’s growing big.”

“No doubt. Just remember, Agnes wears purple, not pink. Tom’s orders. And the house decor is red with beige. Spread the word.” Donald took his leave, heading to Copper to turn in his report. The others looking after him confused how the man knew so much about the little family.

The party was planned for Friday. There wasn’t a lot of people. Mostly just the people from the post office, and Copper’s wife. They ordered a cake and balloons. Samar left early from work, taking Tom and the baby out for a late lunch. While they were gone, Aram and Donald would decorate the apartment and let the guests in. It was strategically planned, like all FBI missions.

“Where should I put this?” Aram asked in an almost panic. Samar had indicated that they were on their way back, yet only half the decorations were up. The cake wasn’t ready and they had to wait for it, putting them behind schedule. Aram now held one of the red lamps which had to be moved to make room for the gifts.

“Go put it in the nursery.” Donald waved him away. He was still working on making it look perfect.

“I don’t know where that is.”

“Third door on the left.”

“How do you know that?” Aram looked at him confused.

“I just do, now hurry.” Donald ordered. Aram was quickly away.

“Heading up now.” Samar ordered only minutes later. Donald hurried to get the last purple rocking horse decoration on the wall.

“Alright everyone… Hide!” He ordered quickly. The light were shut off, the blinds closed. Everyone crouched, waiting. A murmur of excitement crept through the darkness, and Donald could feel it bubbling up inside him. He had never thrown a surprise party before, or been given a surprise party. It was exciting. Everyone help their breath as the keys jingled in the lock.

“…. It’s not the worst thing, it should get better…” Tom was saying as he stepped through the door.

“SURPRISE!” Everyone shouted as Aram turned on the lights. Tom stood dumbfounded in the doorway. Samar was beside him, smiling. Agnes was still sleeping in the carrier.

“What? I... What?” Tom looked around confused.

“Happy baby shower and welcome home party.” Donald couldn’t help but smile. Everyone quickly swarmed the new father, asking him questions, congratulating him. Tom hugged them all, unable to stop the smile that showed on his face. Donald stayed back, knowing that of all the people there, he had spent the most time with the two. He occupied himself with organized the presents, and laying out the food. He was glad to see that there were only a few pink bags. The rest were all purple. It make Donald happy.

They chose to eat first. It was mainly little things. There were veggie trays, some chips and dip, and other appetizer things. Not enough to get full, but enough not to starving. Aram had insisted that Tom eat, even though they had just had food with Samar. He made the man a plate up, and Tom picked at it while laughing with several of the woman at the party.  Agnes had awake with a cry, and now Charlene held her while other ogled over the adorable child.

Donald watched from the kitchen. Several people had congregated there. He knew them all, but wasn’t really listening to their conversation. He had other things on his mind. He watched Tom, an unsettling feeling in his stomach each time on of the woman would put a hand on the man’s leg. He could tell they were small gestures of comfort, but he didn’t like it. But he quickly turned away, when Tom moved to meet his gaze. There was a knowing look on the Father’s face, and Donald couldn’t meet his eye. He turned back to the conversation, sipping his punch, like nothing had happened.

Agnes was passed around like a football, everyone wanting to hold her. She did well. She faded between awake and asleep, only crying when she wet her diaper. Tom had gone and changed her. Several people flocking after him, wanting to see the nursery. As soon as they were back, the child was out of her father’s hand, and with someone else. Tom didn’t seem to mind.

After food they opened presence. Most of them were for the baby. Purple dresses and shirts. The occasional pair of jeans and a whole set of baby headbands with flowers. Only a couple shirts were pink. There was a sets of red napkins, and a set of red and beige pillows. Donald was glad that most people stuck with the color theme. It was late, when Agnes began to fuss and everyone decided to declare it a night.

“I just want to thank everyone for coming and for their amazing gifts. You guys didn’t have to, but I really do appreciate it. I know Lizzie would have really appreciated it too.” Everyone fell silent, really regretting the fact that the woman wasn’t there with them. “But I’m sure she is looking down on us now, glad that Agnes and I are surrounded by such fantastic and amazing friends. Thank you all again.” Everyone cheered and raised their glasses to the man and his speech.

Mostly people filed out after that. They gave Tom a hug, careful not to squish the baby sleeping in his arms, and took their leave. It was easy to see that the baby wasn’t the only tired one. Tom still smiled and laughed, but it was easy to see that he was sleepy. Donald, Aram, Samar, and Herald were the last one in the apartment.

“I can get it, don’t worry about it.” Tom argued. The other had begun collecting garbage and taking down the decorations. “I can do it.”

“No, we brought it in, we’ll clean up.”

“Tom, why don’t you go put Agnes down? Change her into her Jammies, get her settled?” Donald offered. He had just filled up another bag of garbage. Tom didn’t argue. Instead he thanks all of them and disappeared down the hallway, his feet heavy as he walked. It didn’t take long before the apartment was back to normal, with the addition of more baby clothes. They quickly grabbed the garbage and exited.

“So what’s your plan the rest of the night?” Aram asked, making conversation as they tossed the garbage in the large bin.

“Probably just go home, have a beer. You?” Donald lied.

“Same.” The others all agreed.

“Crap, I think I left my phone upstairs.” Donald said as they headed for their cars. He check and rechecked his pockets. “I’m going to go grab it. See ya all Monday.” He bid them goodbye, before reentering the building.

He stood nervous in the elevator. He patted the envelope in his pocket. He hadn’t given Tom his gift yet. He had debated putting in with the others, but it wasn’t just some T-shit or baby dress. He needed to give it to Tom on his own, just in case the other man disliked it. But he was Agnes’s guardian, and he had to look after her.

He pulled the keys for the apartment out of his pocket. He had snatched them from the table, before taking the garbage out. No one had seen him do it. He knew he was coming back upstairs to talk with Tom, but he didn’t want others to suspect anything. It had taken him longer than he wanted to admit to come up with the lie about his phone.

He unlocked the door and closed it as lightly as he could. He didn’t want to wake the child, but knew that the man would investigate any sound he heard. He wasn’t surprised to see Tom, with a gun in his hand, in the hallway entrance.

“It’s just me.” Donald indicated, his hands slightly raised. Tom lowered the gun, returning it to the table drawer.

“Everything alright?” He asked with a yawn. Donald smirked.

“Yeah, just came to check on you. See if you needed anything?”

“Baby’s sleeping, resting well. I’m exhausted, but good. But I have to wonder how so many people knew that I chose purple not pink for my girl?” Tom smirked.

“I may had indicated that pink was stereotypical and not the direction we were headed… you were headed for your child.”

“And the red and beige?”

“If they were getting you something, it might as well fit in with what you already have.” Donald shrugged.

“Thank you. For everything, Donald. I really appreciate it.”

“Not a problem. After everything… you deserve it. I also... um… got her something.” Donald passed over the envelope. Tom looked at it confused.

“After everything, you didn’t have to…” Tom fell silent as he read and reread the document. “You set her up a trust fund?”

“Well yeah. As her guardian I thought… just in case something happens…”

“She’s your life insurance beneficiary?”  Tom continued to read through the documents.

“We are both in dangerous lines of work… just in case something happens, I want her to be well taken care of.” Donald looked at the shock in Tom’s face. He grew more nervous by the second. Somehow, he knew this was going to happen. “I can remove her, if you would prefer? I don’t want to over step… What?” Donald was shocked as the other man pulled him into his arms. He stood stark, before allowing himself to relax into the man’s arms. 

“Thank you. I never would have thought… just… thanks for looking out for her. I know you’ll always think about what’s best for her.” Tom held tightly to man, his hug lasting longer than any of the hugs he had given out that night. Donald, allowed himself to be swept up in the feeling of the man’s arm around him. Tom was strong, yet soft and he smelled of baby power. Donald allowed himself to close his eyes and bask in the warmth of the other man. Finally, they pulled away, but stayed will with in arm’s length of the other.

“I should… um… I should go. You need to rest.”

“I am tired.” Tom gave a sleepy smile. Donald couldn’t help but smile.

“I’ll see you around.” Donald took his leave, heading for the door.

“You know… Agnes missed having dinner with you. You could come around sometime. I can order in… or cook something. Just saying.”

“How does Thai food sound? Tomorrow night?” Donald offered.

“I think she’s like that.” Tom smiled.

“See you tomorrow then.” He exited with a smile on his face.


	6. Chapter 6

The two fell into a nice routine. Sometime they ate out, but more often Tom would cook. It wasn't anything extravagant. Some nights it was steak, other nights if was lasagna, or mac n cheese. Donald would text him on nights when they had a hard case and he wouldn't be able to make it. But most nights, he would come by after work. He wouldn't even stop by his apartment, choosing instead to get the ingredients Tom had text him were needed to complete dinner. 

He would watch Agnes while Tom finished dinner. The child had begun recognizing him, smiling when she saw him. The two would spend most of their time playing on the flood, shifting the child from her front onto her back. One of the parenting books Donald had read indicated that such actions would help her lean to roll, which was a vital development stage for a child. So he would lay her out on her back, with his leg on either side to prevent her from traveling to far. He would make faces at her, and she would laugh. It might have been the best sound Donald had ever heard. 

Tom couldn't stop his heart from bursting as he watched the two on the carpet. It wasn't just the sound of the child's laughter that got him. It was the faces the man was making. Donald had quickly became an important person in the child's life. He had learned to make her a bottle, and even change her. He knew what toy was her favorite and which outfits looked best on her. Though he hadn't dressed her yet. He had tried once, and panicked when she started crying. He had been on the edge of tears, fearing that he had hurt her. He had to leave the nursery, and it took Tom twenty minutes to talk him down from his panicked state. 

But the agent wasn't just important to the child. The man would keep Tom on track. Making sure he eat at least once a day, look his victims, and actually slept. He had even taken the day off for Agnes' last doctor’s appointment. If he hadn't shown up to take them, Tom would have forgotten. Yet the man was so much more than their reminder. On days that he worked late or had other plans, Tom found himself disappointed that he didn't get to see him.

Tom found the image of the man, sitting on the flood with his tie loosed, his sleeves rolled and a smile on his face one of the most attractive things. Each time he looked to the man playing with the child on the floor, he wouldn't stop the fantasies that played behind his eyes. He wondered what was behind that button up shirt, and how soft the man's skin would be. Yet sometimes that fantasies weren't sexual. 

Tom wondered what it would be like to wake up beside the man, and see those sleepy blue eyes. He wondered what it would be like to have THEIR daughter sleeping between them. Or what I would be like if Donald came home each night instead of just visiting. Tom wondered all this as he stood at the stove. But his day dreams were interrupted by a triumphant cry from the living room. It stared him. 

"Everything alright in there?" Tom called, stirring the noodles he had forgotten about. 

"Yeah! Perfect. She just rolled over!"

"Really?!" Tom asked excited. He abandoned his food to enter into the living room, a smile on his face. 

"Well, kinda, I helped her a little. But it’s still a big step, at least that's what the books say." Donald's eyes never left the child. 

"Wait... Books? Are you reading parenting book?" Tom asked. He didn’t miss that blush on the man's face. 

"I might have... It’s not a big deal." Donald adjusted uncomfortable. 

"I think that's... Really sweet." Tom smiled. Donald turned a shade redder. "Dinner’s almost ready." He returned to the kitchen, allowing the two to have some together time.

That night was the first time Donald stayed over at the apartment. He and Tom split a bottle of wine. It was a sweet white, and Donald didn't even think as he drank. He was too distracted watching the other man feed the baby. They were so cute, Donald loved watching them, his mind filled with 'What ifs?' that could never come true. By the time dinner was over, Donald's ears were warm and his toes tingly. He didn't know if it was from the wine, or from the euphoria of being content for the first time in so long. 

After dinner was bath time. Donald knelt beside the tub, as they bathed the little girl. Donald laughter as she splashed around in the water, he didn't even care that she soaked his shirt, and slacks. Then he watched from the doorway as Tom put the baby to bed. For a long time afterward, they both just stood watching her sleep.   
Donald helped clean the kitchen. Tom insisting that he didn't have to. But Donald only smiled and washed, while Tom dried and put away. The two stayed up talking, and laughing. It was a light banter, and even a couple moments of comfortable silence. In those moments, Donald would look across at the smiling man. Tom looked like he had something to say, Donald waited but the other man said nothing. Finally, after Tom yawned for the twentieth time, Donald offered to take his leave. 

“You can stay on the couch. There's a bed in it. I don't think you should drive." Tom insisted. 

"I wouldn't want to impose." 

"Never. I even have some clothes for you to change into, yours still seem wet." 

"Yeah," Donald hadn't noticed, too caught up in the happy domestic charade. Tom disappeared, returning with a change of clothes and an extra toothbrush.   
Donald smiled as he changed. He could have driven home, without incident, but he liked the idea of staying with them. Getting to see Tom's crazy bed head and getting to feed Agnes breakfast. He brushed his teeth, wondering what he would make for them in the morning for breakfast. 

Tom was already pulling out the hide-a-bed when Donald exited the bathroom. Tom smiled at him. 

"Sorry they are a little small. You're... Um... Boarder then me. There are extra pillows and blankets in the closet, if you need them." Tom explained, laying out a pillow and blanket on the bed. The man's face seemed a shade darker, Donald couldn't tell of it was from his blushing or his alcohol consumption. 

"The clothes are perfect," Donald lied, the shirt was tight across his chest. He felt like the hulk, one deep breath and he would rip the seams. The pants were too long and hung over his feet. But they were dry, that's what mattered. "I think that blanket will be do just fine." 

The two stood at odds for several minutes. Both hesitating like they had something to say, but neither of them spoke up. Their attention shifting from the other to the bed before them. The tension in the room rose, until Donald could no long take it. 

"Thank you for dinner, and for a place to sleep. I'll probably just..."

"Yes, yeah. I'll... Um... See you in the morning." Tom exited, switching off the lights as he went. Leaving Donald with only the light of the bedside table to guide his way.   
The blanket was warm as Donald curled into bed. It was soft and above all, it smelled like Tom. It didn’t take long for him to find a comfortable position, but despite himself, he couldn't sleep. After several minutes of debating, Donald stripped out of the tight shirt, throwing it onto the chair. He re positioned himself and found sleep. He dreamed of the other man.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Upon request I added the next chapter. It is short. This story seems to be a very slow burn (Like we might freeze to death before we get heat). I hadn't planned that. However, it will be picking up sooner rather than later.

It was a shrill sound that woke him. A cold hand gripped his heart, wondering what was happening. Was Agnes alright? Was Tom okay? Was someone trying to break in? Donald's first thought was to reach for his gun. In his apartment it would be on his nightstand. But he wasn't in his apartment. It was hanging by the room way, Donald cursed himself for being so careless. 

In his groggy state he contemplated what could be happening. It took him almost a full minute to realize the sound was crying. Agnes was awake. With a sigh, naked chest still heaving, Donald clicked his watch. The iridescent green numbers read 0406. He brushed off the covers, and stumbled down the hallway to the nursery. 

He was surprised to see Tom there. He looked tired as he changed the crying child. He seemed to be working on autopilot. Agnes didn't seem happy to have been woken up by her wet diaper. 

"How's our girl doing?" Donald asked, his voice tired. Across the room, Tom jumped. "I'm sorry, I though you know I was here." 

"No, it's fine. I'm just not used to someone else in the house." Tom explained, clutching his heart. His attention finally turned to Donald, seeming to freeze at the sight of him. 

Tom hadn't expected the other man to be in the doorway, let alone the half-naked man standing in the doorway. Tom was taken aback. Donald was as attractive as Tom had assumed. He had nice six pack, not overly toned, but nowhere close to fat. He had a several scars across, the pink flesh an offset against the man's normally light skin. The man's nipples were erect in the colder morning air. Tom had to look away, so he didn’t give into his desire to touch and taste the pale figure before him. 

"Want me to make her a bottle?" Donald offered, after several long minutes in silence. Agnes even calmed, seeming to feel the tension in the room. 

"Uh... Yeah. Sure. Just an eight oz. Thank you." Tom went back to changing the child, trying to turn his attention from the fantasies playing behind his eyes. It would be hard to hide his erection in the sweatpants he was wearing. 

Donald knocked when he returned to the nursery. He didn't want to startle the man, again. He had made the bottle quickly, knowing that it wouldn't be long before the baby would start crying. While he waited he slipped into his shirt. He still didn't know where he stood with the man, and he didn’t want to make Tom uncomfortable. He tested the bottle on his arm, before heading back to the nursery. 

Tom was in the rocking chair, with Agnes in his arms. He smiled at the child, a sleepy grin. Agnes had a pacifier in, but was beginning to fuss. Donald passed the bottle over and the child willingly accepted it. 

"See. I told you. Uncle just had to finish making it, you need to lean to be more patient." Tom told the child, his eyes filled with adoration. Donald smiled.

"Uncle huh?" Donald asked softly, the Child’s eyes were closed as she drank. 

"Unless you can think of a better title for yourself?" Tom offered. Donald hesitated, contemplating. 

The only word his brain could think of was Daddy. He wanted the girl to call him Daddy. He wanted to come home to her every night. He wanted to be up every day at 4:00 am and make her a bottle. He wanted the splashing bath times, the spit ups, and the poopy diapers. He wanted to be there for her first birthday, her fifth, her tenth and every day for the rest of his life. He wanted to walk her to her first day of school, see her high school graduation, and interrogate her boyfriends to know if they would be good enough for his little girl. Their little girl. 

"Uncle works." It was the only words Donald could muster.


	8. Chapter 8

Donald attempted to make breakfast in the morning. But aside from Agnes' bottles, there wasn't any food in the fridge. Donald huffed angrily. He hated that Tom forgot to care for himself. He clicked on the coffee pot. At least, that was something. He would have to insist that they go shopping.

It wasn't long before Agnes woke, and in turn so did Tom. The half-asleep man stumbled down the hallway. In his arms, the child was smiling. She made bubble, cooing noises as Tom placed her in the high chair. Donald sipped at his cup, smiling and making faces at her. 

"Coffee." Tom mummed sleepily. He poured himself a cup. 

"I was going to take breakfast. But you have no food." 

"Yeah, I haven't gotten a lot of chances to shop lately."

"We could go today? I have the day off. I could watch Agnes for you." Donald offered casually. 

"Sure... If you would be alright with that?" 

"Sounds like fun." Donald smiled. 

The store was busy for a Saturday morning. At least Donald thought so. Maybe it was because he never used a cart. But now, he pushed one through the aisles. Agnes jabbered away, in a language only she knew. Donald smiled at her, happy to go to spend time with her. Tom followed close behind him, directing him this way and that. It was very domestic. Donald found it entertaining. He talked with the child, not knowing if she understood with he was saying but he continued to talk anyway. She would laugh when he tickled her neck and make funny faces at her. 

Tom watched the two, amused. Her loved hearing his daughter's laughter. After everything that had happened, her laughter was the only light in the darkness. It made him feel better, knowing that Donald was the one bringing her such joyous noises. Because of her laughter, Donald would also laugh. The baritone noise lighting something in Tom that he didn't know he could feel again. 

It took three trips from Donald's vehicle to the apartment to get all the groceries loaded. It took another hour to get everything into the fridge. Donald stayed beside Tom the whole time. He watched Agnes mostly, laughing and playing with her on the floor. Tom watched them with an amused smile.

“Hey, do you think you could watch her next weekend?” Tom asked. 

“Yeah sure… you go plans or something?” Donald tried not to sound too interested. 

“Something like that.” 

“Hot date, huh?” Donald asked casually. He tried not to let it bother him.

“No, just work.” Donald stayed silent for a long moment. He lifted Agnes into her high chair, and gave the child some cereal, enough to distract her so the adults could talk. 

“You took a job?” He tried to hide the concern in his voice. The look on the other man’s face told him he wasn’t doing a good job. 

“We need the money, or we’ll lose the place.” Tom sounded defeated. “If I do this job, we’ll be okay for a bit. But Agnes’ and Liz’s doctor bills are piling up…”

“There are other ways. It’s going to be dangerous and you’re going to get hurt.” Tom gave a slight smile. “You could get a roommate, or…” 

“I won’t ask Reddington.” 

“I wouldn’t dream of letting you do that. I could talk with Cooper. Maybe there is a way he can get you to go on a couple missions? You would be safer with me watching your back.”

“The FBI isn’t going to hire me. They know my track record. It would be bad for everyone, especially for you if you recommend me for a job. No. Who would want to room with a widower and his infant child? No one. I just need you to watch her for a couple days. I’ll do the job and be home in no time.” Tom gave him a smile. Donald could see right through it. 

“…. The lease is up on my apartment at the end of the month.” Donald indicated after a long silence. Tom looked at him confused. Donald only shrugged.

Moving hadn't been the worst part. Cleaning had been. Most of his stuff was staying. His mismatched cups, the chipped plate, his pots and pans without lids. Yeah, that was staying. Tom had enough kitchen supplies, he didn’t need all of Donald’s old things. So it was mostly just cleaning that took the time. He was happy he had convinced Tom no to take the job. With Donald’s income helping out, Tom would be able to afford the bills that were piling up. 

Tom had been stubborn, but finally gave in. He wouldn’t take the job, until after they tried the new living arrangement. If the two of them couldn’t make ends meet, then Donald agreed to watch the child, while Tom went and got himself shot. Donald was willing to do just about anything to prevent the man from going. 

“Alright. This is the last one.” Donald wasn’t bringing much with him. It was clothes mostly. His work suits took up most of the small space he was given. Tom willingly gave up his closet, seeing the Donald was going to be sleeping each night on the hide-a-bed. Donald took the last box of clothes into the man’s bedroom. Agnes was content to sit on the floor and play with her toys while Tom hung the man’s clothing. 

“Is there room for your stuff also?” 

“Yeah, but your clothes are going to touch mine.” Donald liked that idea of his clothes smelling the same like Tom. The man smelled of baby powered and pine. It was one of Donald’s favorite things. He was more than a little exciting about the idea that he would spend the whole day smelling like the man.

“Well, I guess it will have to do.” Donald smiled at the man, making sure he know that he was joking. Tom smiled too. As they sat down for dinner, Donald didn’t know if he had ever been happier in his life. 

Donald woke every morning with a smile on his face. It didn’t matter that he had to fold his bed back into the couch. It didn’t matter that he was awaken by screaming cried at four o’clock. After three nights his body had become accustomed to it. He had even gotten to the point where he was up and making a bottle before the child even cried. He would make a bottle while Tom changed the child. It was less than ten minutes before the child was back asleep. The two men made a great pair. 

With Donald’s help, the bags under Tom’s eyes had lightened. Money was no longer an issue. Tom no longer woke each time the child shifted, of the floor boards creamed. Donald had given Tom the peace of mind that hadn’t felt since before Liz was even pregnant. He know that the other man was willing to fight and die to protect the child. 

No one at the office knew that Donald had moved in with the two. He wanted to keep it that way. After some convincing, Cooper agreed to allow Tom be a consultant, calling him in when he was needed. Donald would run those missions with Agnes strapped to his chest. They worked well together. No one found it odd, at least they didn’t say anything out loud. 

Everything was going good… until it wasn’t. It was a routine mission. Donald just needed to get proof that the other man was smuggling people in through the docks. It wasn’t a hard job, but his undercover persona kept him from going home every night and seeing Agnes and Tom. It was difficult. He would call Tom, each night to let the other man know he was alive. But one night, he couldn’t make the call. 

The car rolled three times before coming to a stop. Up was down and down was up as he hung from the seat. The safety belt the only thing keeping him from slamming through the windshield. He landed hard on the roof when he unhooked his belt. His head hurt, his arm throbbed, and there was a pain in his chest. His hand was covered in blood, and he had a hard time focusing. The only thing that went through his mind was the fact that he might never get to see Tom again. 

Tom had spent the last week pacing the apartment, waiting for Donald’s call. It was all that he could think about. He couldn’t sleep at night without knowing the other man was safe. It might only be a minute long conversation, but Tom waited all day for it. It was almost midnight and Donald hadn’t called him. He held Agnes tightly, rocking her. It made him feel better. When the phone rang, Tom’s heart skipped a beat. 

“Donald!” 

“Tom, its Aram. There’s been an accident. Donald is in the hospital.” Tom’s heart stopped. 

Donald's dreams seemed so real. He dreamt of Tom and Agnes. It was a warm day in summer. Agnes was walking, running. She was still only about knee high. Tom's hand was warm in his. They followed close behind the child. Never letting her get more than a foot or so in front of them. It was nice. Donald was happy. Even more so when Tom embraced him in a tight hug and light kiss. It was perfect. 

As the constant beeping pulled him from his dream, Donald wondered if he had died. As he blinked awake in the bed of the hospital, he wondered it had seen heaven. It had been everything that he had ever wanted, and more. But the warmth of his dream faded as he looked around the cold reality that greeted him. He didn’t know how he got in the hospital. The last thing he remember was being in the car. He remembered the pain that surged through his whole body. He tried to move, but the pain shot through his body. 

"Don't move. You have some broken ribs and you messed up your arm." Aram's voice ordered lightly. He sat beside the bed. His face held a look of relief. 

"Tom?" Donald question. His brain unable to think of anything beside the other man. 

"Don't worry, I called him. He knows that you're okay." Donald allowed a sigh of relief. It drew from his lips a pained intake. Yep, at least three of his ribs were broken. With some effort, he pulled himself into a sitting position. 

"Did we at least get Mortrial?" Donald hoped that he wouldn't be in such pain for nothing. 

"Yeah, we got him." Aram gave a light smile. Donald did the same. One more bad guy off the streets. When the door to the room opened. Donald expected to see the doctor. He looked astonished as he say the man. Tom's nose was red, and his eyes were puffy. He had been crying. In his arms Agnes was wrapped in blankets, fast asleep. "I'm just gonna..." Aram retreated from the room. The others didn't notice. 

"I was so worried about you." Tom stated. He still stood in the doorway. He could escape quickly if the other man didn't want him there. But he had to see for himself that the other man was okay. Donald looked broken. His lip was slip open, his forehead had been glued back together. His arm was in a cast, and his foot was elevated above several pillows. It was a hard sight to see. 

"Can I hold her?" Donald asked, his voice not short on emotion. If anything would have happened to him, he wouldn't have seen her again. That thought broke his heart. She would have grown up without knowing him, or remembering him. Tom quickly shuffled the child into the man's arm. He cradled her body so perfectly. He kissed her lightly, and his eyes held such emotion as he studied her face. The tears that fell from his eyes broke Tom's heart. 

"I was afraid that I would never get to see her again. Or you. I couldn't get imagine..." 

"Hey, it's okay. You're alright. A little worse for wear, but you're alright." Tom seated himself on the side of the bed. He kept his hands light as he brushed away the man's tears. Donald allowed himself to be brawn into Tom's warmth. He cherished the man's light touches and gentleness. It was a comfort that dulled his pain. The world seemed right with the man's skin on his and the child safe in his arms. 

Tom struggled to kind skin that wasn't cut or bruised as he brushed his thumb along the man's cheek. He slowly felt Donald's body relax. The tension in his shoulders lessened and he learned back into the pile of pillows behind him. His eyes closed and he allowed himself to be drawn into the sleep he had been evading. When the bundle in his arms shifted, Donald was awake. Fear filled him. He didn't know if the child was falling or being taken from him. Either way, he was on alert and ready to fight for her.

"Don't worry. I had the nurse being in a crib. She's still be here. But you both need your sleep." Tom assured him. He lifted the child from the man's arm. Donald tired to argue. He didn't want to be separated from her. But he know Tom was right. It was for the best. 

"Will you... you two be here when I wake you?" Donald questioned. His throat was dry and cracked with emotion. Tom gave him a light smile. He learned forward and kissed the man's bruised cheek. 

"I promise." He seated himself beside the other man's bed. He took Donald's hand in his, holding it tightly. He didn't release it, even after Donald had faded back to sleep.

Donald stayed in the hospital for three days. Tom and Agnes stayed with him the whole time. Tom had packed the child enough clothes and diapers for a whole week. Unknowning how bad Donald's injuries were, he wanted to be sure. Donald was beginning to get stir crazy. But having the other two with him made it easier. Tom mostly spent his time dealing with the doctor. He didn't want Donald worrying about such things. Luckily, it was mostly good news. Donald had a strained knee, and a fractured wrist. Nothing needed to be casted. Downside, they could do nothing for his broken ribs. 

Tom left the room only long enough to fill the prescriptions that the other man needed. He frowned when he was handed the painkillers. He knew what had happened the last time the other man had taken the drug. It wasn't good. But he smiled at the pharmacist as they handed him the bottles. He stood for a long moment outside the door of the man's room. Just watching. Donald napped soundly. 

A sleeping Agnes lay across his chest. She looked happy, content as she slept. Tom entered quietly. He didn't want to disrupt them. But Donald's eyes flashed open as soon a Tom entered the room. Tom figured it had something to with the fact that the child was there. It Agnes wouldn't have been there, he would slept right through it. But Donald was always more alert when the child was around. 

"Sorry, I didn't mean to startle you. I just went to grab your prescriptions." Tom seated himself beside the other man. He gave Donald a light smile. 

"What's wrong?" Tom only shrugged in reply. 

"Just worried, that's all." 

"Worried about what?" Tom hesitated to reply. He pulled the bottle out of the bag and placed it on the table. It sat like a weight between them. Donald read and reread the label. He understood Tom's fear. 

"I need you to regulate it for me. I don't think I can trust myself." Donald hesitated to admit it. 

"Okay." Tom took his hand, easily reading the man's fear. "Don't worry about it. I'll take care of you." Donald couldn't help but smile. He liked that idea.


	9. Chapter 9

Donald groaned in pain as he shifted. There was no positon that was comfortable. His wrist was trapped in a compression wrap, as was his ankle. His body ached, his head throbbed. But the important thing was, he was out of the hospital. The doctors made him stay for three days. Now, he lay in Tom’s bed. Donald had been okay sleeping on the couch, but the other man had insisted. So Donald had spent the last six days laying in the man’s bed, with Tom as his every beckon call. 

Donald tried not to ask for much, but Tom still changed his bandages four times a day, and brought him food every couple of hours. Donald tried not to complain, or groan too loudly as he shifted. He didn’t want Tom to hear him. Tom had been running himself ragged taking care of him. Between Donald and Agnes, Tom had barely slept or relaxed. Aram and Samar had offered to help care for him, but Tom rejected that idea without question. 

Tom walked around like a zombie, half sleep. Agnes still woke him up at 4:00 each morning. Donald had offered to help, but Tom ordered him to stay in bed. With Donald in his bed, Tom had been sleeping on the couch. The man groaned, hunched over, to stressed and uncomfortable to sleep. Now as Donald shifted, he didn’t want to draw the attention of the man. Tom was in the other room, changing Agnes. 

“Stop.” Tom ordered from the other room. Donald froze. He knew Tom was yelling at him. He returned himself to his sitting position in the bed. A second later, the other man stumbled into the room, Agnes in his arms. He passed the child to him, flopping down onto the open space beside him. Donald groaned as he took the child, she was a happy weight in his arms. 

“I can watch her, if you want to nap?” Donald offered. 

“No, that’s okay.” Tom said sleepily. His face was buried a pillow as he stretched out on the bed. 

“No, really, it’s fine. I’ll just…” Donald’s sentence was interrupted by the other man’s snoring. Tom was asleep beside them. “Looks like it’s just you and me.” Agnes gave him a toothy smile. She blew bubbles at him, cooing happily. 

Taking care of the baby wasn’t difficult, but it wasn’t as easy as normal. She played on the floor with her stuffed animals while Donald made her a bottle and some cereal. Getting her from the floor to the high chair was the hardest part of the day. The child ate happily. Donald sat beside her, eating lightly. He smiled at her. 

Tom didn’t sleep for long. But when he stumbled into the room, he looked rested. Donald was on the floor, Agnes pulling herself up on the coffee table nearby. She smiled up at him as he huffed onto the couch. 

“You didn’t have to do that. You should have woken me you. You didn’t need to be taken care of her.” 

“It’s fine. She’s not a problem. Besides you need your rest.” Donald tried not to sound too pained as the child flopped down on him. 

“Still.” Tom huffed. But he couldn’t really feel that bad. He had been so tired; it was nice to get a break. 

Donald stayed beside him the whole day. He helped Tom cook dinner, and do the dishes. He only hissed occasionally in pain. Each Tom was beside him, a gentle hand on his back, asking him if he was okay. 

“Stop worry about me. I’m fine.” Donald brushed off his pain. 

“I’m always worried about you.” Tom gave him a light smile, his hand lingering on the other man’s back longer than was needed. Donald could feel the heat of the man’s skin though his shirt. When he looked up, he though he saw something in Tom’s gaze. A look of longing perhaps? But a cry from the high chair cross the way caught their attention. 

“One second, Baby girl. I’ll be right there.” Donald quickly dried his hand, reluctantly pulling himself way from the man. He lifted the child from her seat and lowered her into her play pin. She hummed happily, content to play with her toys. Donald turned his attention back to the man, but Tom had distracted himself with finishing the dishes. 

The sun was barely down when they called it a night. Agnes was only just asleep. Tom lay her in her bed, freezing beside her as she shifted. Donald watched from the doorway, holding his breath. The sooner they got the child asleep, the sooner they could sleep also. Tom crept from the room, only breathing again once the door was shut behind them. 

“I am so tired.” Tom groaned. Donald followed him into the room and then the bathroom. They both quickly brushed, each at a different sink. Tom went and changed while Donald finished his nightly route. Then they switched. Donald waited on the bed for Tom’s help. He was still having trouble getting his shirt on and off. His ribs were still black and blue and he couldn’t raise his hand above his head enough to get off his clothes. He had tried, his first night back. Tom had caught him, and yelled at him. Donald hadn’t tried since. 

With his strength returning, he was sure he would. But he had to admit how much to liked it. He like Tom’s light touches and concerns. It was an intimate gesture, and he like how close Tom had to be to undress him. If he wanted to kiss the other man, all he would have to do is pull him forward a couple inches. He had contemplated it a couple times. Thinking about it now, it made him hard as he waited. He jumped, staring as Tom opened the bathroom door. Donald had been lost in all the possibilities. He adjusted the blanket over himself, trying to be casual about it. Tom didn’t seem to notice. 

Tom stopped between Donald’s legs. The taller man’s shadow blocked him from the lighting in the room. He appeared almost angelic to Donald; a dark figure, backlit. Donald looked up to him, meeting his daze as they moved less than a foot apart. Tom’s crotch only inches away. One quick move and he could have Tom in his hand or mouth. A quick move of his arm and he could pull Tom into a kiss. There were so many possibilities. They ran wild behind his eyes, making him harder. But Donald didn’t move. He stayed still. 

After a long moment’s hesitation, Tom finally grabbed the hem of Donald’s shirt and helped him out of it. Each brush of the man’s skin sent a buzz through Donald’s skin. He tried to ignore it. The first time Tom tucked him into bed, Donald though it was weird. But as Tom pulled the covers over him, tucking in his feet, Donald didn’t know if he could sleep without it. 

“Anything else?” Tom questioned. There was look in his eye that Donald couldn’t place. It might have been hope. 

“I don’t think so. No.” Donald didn’t miss the way Tom’s face changed, ever so slightly. He still wore a smile, but his heart wasn’t in it. 

“Alright. I’ll see you in the morning.” Tom headed for the door. 

“You… ah… you could sleep in here it you wanted.” Donald found himself talking before he thought. Tom froze in the doorway. “I don’t take up that much space. You could sleep on the other half of the bed. It is your bed… after all. And it’ll keep you closer to Agnes.” 

“Will it make you…. uncomfortable?” 

“No! Nah.” Donald tried to act casual. Tom returned to the bed, brushing back the covers on the other side, before tucking himself in. He adjusted and readjusted several times. Finally, he grew still. Donald hadn’t moved. 

“You’re sure about this? It’s not going to be weird?” 

“I don’t feel weird. Do you?” Donald asked. He turned his head. Meeting Tom’s gaze. In the low lighting on the room, he could see the man’s gaze had fallen on him. 

“No. It’s actually kinda nice… being back in my bed and all.” 

“I told you I would sleep on the couch. All you had to do….” Donald huffed, defensively. 

“Shhh. Just go sleep.” Tom brushed Donald’s cheek lightly with his hand. It was a soft gesture and Donald fell silent in instantaneous shock. They stayed like that for a full minute. Their faces only inches apart. Tom’s hand continued to brush slow circles into the other man’s cheek. When Tom pulled away, Donald wanted to cry. “Goodnight.” Tom called quickly, turning onto his side. His back to Donald. 

“Night.” Donald huffed, also turning away. He fell asleep quickly, lulled asleep by the other man’s breathing. 

Nighttime quickly became Donald’s favorite times. He likes spending time during the day with Agnes. Lifting her up getting easier each day, and there was little to no pain. She was eating more solid food, she liked her rice cereal. She wasn’t good enough to feed herself. But she was trying, and that was the important part. Donald would end up wearing as much food as the child would eat. Donald would laugh as he fed her. But night was his favorite time. After they had put down Agnes, and Tom had stripped him on his clothes and they cured into bed. Donald loved feeling of the other man’s body heat against him. 

The first couple of times is was awkward. Donald didn’t move much, he stayed on his side. When he woke, he was stiff. But as the nights wore on, he grew more comfortable with the other man on the side of the bed. He moved around more freely. The last couple nights, he had woken himself up early in the morning spooning behind the other man. 

Tom’s body was a warm weight in his arms. On those mornings, Donald never wanted to move again. But he always did, after allowing himself a moment to enjoy the other man. He would pull himself away, turning onto his side. He couldn’t have Tom waking up and feeling how hard he was. So instead he just turned away, forcing himself back to sleep. 

It was Sunday morning. Tomorrow, would be Donald’s first day back at work. His ribs were still sore, but he was getting better. He wouldn’t be going on any missions for at least a month. So he allowed himself to lounge in bed. Tom’s hand on his shoulder was a warm welcome. Tom’s body was against him. It had happened a couple times over the last weeks. They didn’t talk about it, but Donald couldn’t lie that it was his favorite part of his day. Donald like the feeling of Tom’s arms were around him. 

Tom’s hand was on stomach, his fingers rubbing against the tender skin just above the waist of Donald’s pants. Donald couldn’t help but grow hard under the light brushed. His hips unconsciously shifting back against the other man. Donald didn’t miss the bulge in Tom’s boxers. He craved the sounds the other man made as he rutted against Donald. Donald could listen to those sounds all day. 

Donald knew the moment that the other man was awake. The other man’s body tensed and he stopped breath. Donald tensed too, unknowing what to do next. When Tom’s warmth and skin left his, Donald wanted to cry. But unlike all the other times, Donald didn’t allow him to pull away. Instead he interlocked their fingers, pulling Tom back against him. The man returned willingly. 

Donald returned their hand to his stomach. He slowly lowered them, until they rested just above his waist band. Donald hesitated, allowing the other man to pull away if he wanted. He didn’t. Slowly he slipped their hands under the band. He moaned when skin touched the hotness of his hardness. The first touches were slow, pensive. Donald held loosely to Tom’s hand, doing most of the word. Slowly, Tom began to join in his movement. 

Donald kept his noises quiet. He didn’t want to wake Agnes up. The child had started sleeping though the night, but she still woke early. Donald didn’t want to miss out of being with Tom, by being too loud and waking her up. His moans died in his throat, only loud enough for the two men to hear. The noises seemed to egg the other man. Soon Donald’s hand was doing no work, his loose grip barley holding on as Tom worked him. 

“Close.” Donald managed to murmur. His throat was dry, and his body tense. No one had ever made him so hard, so fast before. Either Tom didn’t hear him, or didn’t care. His pace didn’t lessen. Three stokes later, Donald’s body shook and he was coming. Tom continued to work him, only finally pulling away when Donald whimpered, overstimulated. For a moment they lay in silence. Donald struggling to catch his breath. But he found it, when Tom pulled away. 

“Tom.” He followed the man as he tried to made his retreat. He grabbed at Tom’s hand, pulling him back under the covers. Before Tom could argue, Donald was kissing him. At only took a moment before Tom was kissing back. They both groaned as their bodies pressed together. Donald’s body overstimulated, and Tom under stimulated. The bulged in his boxers ever present. Donald’s hand quickly diving in to bring the man the same pleasure he had found. 

Donald drank up the man’s sounds. His lips never leaving the other man. He worked the man quickly, his hand easily sliding over the hot skin. The glide ever helped by the precum leaking from the man. Donald’s cock twitched in arousal. The sound that Tom made when he came was nothing like Donald had heard before. Donald held him, working him slowly as he reached his high. Tom finally pulled away, his chest heaving. 

Donald didn’t let the other man go far. He kissed him lightly, their sweaty bodies pressed together. He ran a light hand along Tom’s sweat skin. He kept his kissed light, patient as Tom hesitated to respond. 

“That was…” 

“A mistake?” Tom offered. His tone holding fear. 

“I was going to say fantastic…. Would you call it a mistake?” 

“…No.” Tom leaned forward, capturing Donald’s lips. 

Donald relished in the contact, kissing him back. The feelings that filled him were ones he had never felt before. He pulled Tom to him, wanted to remain like that forever. But his bliss was shattered by a cry from the other room. Donald huffed as the other man pulled from him. Tom was out of the room, leaving Donald sprawled out on the bed.


	10. Chapter 10

The two men spent the day avoiding each other. They were awkward and tense when they passed by the other. They sat on opposite ends of the couch when they watched TV. Donald offered to feed Agnes lunch, and Tom accidentally dropped the child's food when their hands brushed together. Donald wondered how so much had changed in one day. It made him sad, he missed the way there used to be, the way they had been that morning. 

Donald stood in the doorway, as Tom placed the child down for bed. Tomorrow, he would leave before she woke, and only get to see her for a couple hours before she went to sleep. It made his heart heavy knowing that he wouldn't get to spend the day with her... or Tom. 

"Well... She's asleep." Tom exited the room, pensively standing before the other man. "I should go finish... dishes..." He awkwardly tried to get past the other man. Donald was still taking up the door, blocking Tom's escape. He didn't get very far. Donald's hand gripped his arm, pulling him forward. Their lips collided, almost painfully so. 

"Screw the dishes." Donald ordered, only pulling away for a second before attacking his lips again. All the pent up tension between the two of them quickly boiling over. Donald pinned the other man to the wall, both moaning when their hips connected. "Tell me this is something you want?" Donald questioned. 

They were both hard, but Donald had to know for sure, he needed to hear it from the other man. Donald was caught by surprise as he pushed from the man. Tom's hands were strong as he pinned Donald to the opposite side of the hallway. They stood pensively for a long moment, eyes locked. 

"Please." The words passed Tom's lips for a prayer. It was only a whisper, barely loud enough for Donald to hear. But it was enough. Donald wrapped a hand into the dark hair, pulled Tom into a kiss. 

"Bedroom." Donald ordered, reluctantly pulling the other man away. Tom smiled, retreating down the hall. He was already stripping from his clothes. Donald smiled also, following behind him. 

He attempted to slip off his shirt, but Tom's fingers in his belt loops pushed him onto the bed. Tom stood between his legs, as he had done for weeks. Donald looked up to him as Tom loomed over him. All the fantasies Donald imagined playing behind his eyes. 

Unlike all the times before, he didn't hesitate. He reached forward, taking Tom's boxer clad cock in his hand. The sounds the other man made were delectable and Donald drank them up. He pulled Tom into a kiss. Only pulling away so Tom should slip Donald's shirt off. He threw it across the room, not caring where it landed. 

Tom pushed him away, and Donald moaned then the man fell between his open knees. The man struggled for a second, getting Donald's pants unbuttoned. Donald moved to help, put Tom slapped away his hand. Donald shrugged, sitting back, allowing the other man to take control. He lifted his hips, once Tom got them undone, and the garment slipped past his hips and off his legs. When Tom hesitated, Donald looked at him concerned. 

"What's wrong?" Donald asked. Tom's loomed over him, his hands shaky as he ran them across Donald’s chest, over his bruised torso and down his stomach. He stopped, pensively, as the band of Donald's boxers. 

"Have you ever....?" Tom questioned, no confidence in his voice. 

"No." Donald took Tom's wrist moving it slowly over the bulge in his boxers. "I want it to be you... for so long." Donald confessed, his voice strained as he tried not to moan at the man's touches. Tom pulled him into a kiss, all the while his hand still working.

"What about you? You ever....?" Donald questioned, breathy. 

"When I worked for these Russians once..." Tom explained, his body going tense. "I'm sure it will be better, this time." Tom gave him a light smile. Donald didn't even think, as he pulled the man to him. He kissed Tom slowly, passionately. Hoping to pour all this feelings into the connection they shared. 

"I want to make you feel good." 

"Please." Tom moaned into his mouth. Their bodies pressed together and Donald pulled Tom to hover over him on the bed. Their hips brushed together as they started a slow, grinding rhythm. 

"WHAT...!?" Donald questioned when Tom pulled away from him. He watched the other man roll from the bed, beginning to dig through the nightstand. Donald had to grip himself tightly, to keep from coming, as Tom revealed the condom and lube. 

Donald pulled him into a bruising kiss. Donald’s hand were shaky as he stripped Tom from his boxers. The man willingly allowed it. Moaning when Donald’s hand brushed against his hardness. Tom kissed him. A quick flip of their bodies put Donald hovering over him. Donald stood quickly, stripping himself. 

"You're so gorgeous.” Donald slowly gazed over the man’s body. He knelt back on the bed, between Tom’s knees. He smiled at the blush that covered the man’s cheeks. Donald kissed up the man’s body. He took his time, focusing on the scars on Tom’s body. Tom ran a hand into Donald’s hair, pulling him up for a kiss. Donald went willingly. He attacked Tom’s lips with vaguer, drinking in his sounds as they brushed together. 

“Donald!” Tom moaned. He was so close. If they didn’t stop, this would be over before it started. 

“Okay. Okay.” Donald pulled away, hesitantly. He knew how the next part worked, but only in theory and fantasy. His hands shook, unable to open the bottle of lube. He fumbled, it landing unopen on the bed. “Sorry… I just…” 

“Hey, it’s okay.” Tom sat up, taking Donald’s shaking hands in his. He kissed the man’s knuckles, lightly. “It’s alright.” Donald shivered at the gesture. 

“I just don’t…” Donald didn’t know what he was trying to say. 

“You won’t hurt me.” Tom understood the uncertain look on the other man’s face. He kissed Donald. He took the other man’s fingers, coating them with lube. “I trust you.”   
Tom pulled Donald to him, positioning the man where he wanted him the most. Donald hesitated before taking the hint. He circled his finger around the man’s hole, shaking hands slowly inching forward. Below him, Tom’s body slowly loosening. He withered and shook, so close to coming. 

They were both covered in a layer of sweat by the time Donald was two finger beep inside the smaller man. His free hand holding himself tightly, preventing himself from coming as he listened to the other man. 

“Please.” Tom bagged as Donald added a third finger.

“You so tight. Fuck.” Donald worked slowly against the resistance be found. 

“Donald!” Tom warned as the finger inside him brushed his prostate. It was a warning and a plea. 

“Not yet. Not loose enough.” Tom was still tight, Donald wouldn’t hurt him. Tom only wrapped his legs around Donald’s hip, pulling him forward. 

“Please!” Tom cried, loudly. They both froze, waiting to see it a cry arose from the other room. They were greeted with silence. “Please. I’m ready.” Tom’s voice quiet, yet loud between the two of them. He pulled Donald down, kissing him. “I’m ready… waited so long… Please.” 

Donald pulled away just long enough to rip open the foil package. He bit his lips to the point of painful to keep himself from coming as he rolled the condom over himself. The lube was painful cold against his heated skin. He kept his touches light, so close to coming.

“I’m not going to last long.” Donald explained, lining his hips up. His head barely brushing the man’s whole. It was almost too much 

“Me either.” Tom’s legs around him pulled him forward, slowly. Donald took a deep breath, holding it in as he slowly sank into the heat on the man. 

“Tom!” He cried once he was fully inside the other man. He hovered over Tom, trying not to crush the man under his weight. “You okay?” He pulled himself together, turning his focus to the other. Tom’s body was tight, and stiff. He was tense and his breath was shaky. 

“Close.” The only word Tom could muster. Donald’s first thrust was hesitant. A shallow rocking. Tom moaned below him, needy and wanting. Slowly, Donald picked up the pace. His head buried in Tom’s shoulder, as he rocked forward. Tom held him tightly. His nails digging into Donald’s back leaving behind sickle shaped red marks. 

“I’m so close.” He breathed into the man’s skin. 

“Me too.” Tom pulled back enough to kiss him. This lips hungry, their tongues brushing together. Tom threw his head back, whimpering as Donald nailed his prostate repeatedly. He gripped himself tightly, a welcome friction. His body tightened, tightening until he broke. He shook as he emptied onto his stomach. 

“TOM!” Donald yelled loudly. The body below him painfully tight. Donald only got three more thrusts before his body stiffened and he was coming. He rocked himself slowly into the body below him. Convulsing as he emptied into the condom. 

It took minutes for their breathing to return to normal. They both floated on their high, reluctant to return to their bodies. Donald shifted to the side, fearing he might crush the man below him. He tossed the condom into the bedside trash. He shifted back, not missing the look on Tom’s face. 

“Are you alright?” Donald question. His hand ran a soft hand down Tom’s arm. 

“What? Yeah. Just a little sore.” Tom winced again as he shifted. 

“You could have told me to stop… I didn’t want to hurt you.” Donald felt guilty. He continued his light touches, hoping they would comfort him. 

“I said ‘sore’ not ‘pained’. You didn’t hurt me. Promise.” Tom leaned over and kissed him. It was light, loving. Donald hummed his approval. He pulled Tom against his side, taking a moment to grab a tissue and whip Tom’s cooling cum from their stomachs. 

Tom rested his head on the man’s shoulder. He allowed himself to be swept up in the forehead kisses, and light brushes of the man’s hand on his back. He allowed himself to be lulled to sleep listening to the man’s heartbeat below his ear. 

Donald shifted, enough to pull up the covers. He was hot, but Tom’s body heat would only keep him warm for so long. Soon their sweaty bodies would cool. He tucked the covers around them. He fell asleep, listening to Tom’s even breathing.


	11. Chapter 11

Donald struggled to get the child’s jacket zipped. Agnes shifted, bouncing. She never stayed still for long now that she was walking. Donald was convinced that she skipped walking and went right to running. The small purple snowsuit had just come in, and Donald was glad that it fit the child so well. Downside, the little zipper was hard to get connected. 

“Go?” Agnes questioned. Her sentences were still only bits and pieces. But Donald wasn’t worried. She wasn’t even a year old yet. 

“Yes, we are going to a party. We just have to wait for daddy has to get ready.” Donald smiled as he finally got the jacket zipped up. The child looked like a marshmallow, all bundled up. Her arms couldn’t even lower her arms. Donald smiled at her. “Babe, you ready?” Donald called, taking the child’s hand. She wouldn’t stay still for long. Donald adjusted his jacket, and tie under his collar. 

“Done!” Tom entered the room, happily. He adjusted his own tie. Donald smiled at him. Tom always looked good in a suit, almost as good as he when he was wearing nothing. 

“Go!” Agnes called happily, runny forward to wrap around Tom’s leg. 

“Yes, we ‘re leaving.” Donald grabbed Tom’s jacket, holding it open for the man. Tom slipped it over his shoulders, excepting the kiss Donald offered. He did the button up quickly, Donald’s hand working beside his. 

“Go!” Agnes called from the doorway. “Daddy! Poppa! Go!” The child danced happily. 

“Yep. Yes. Time to go.” Tom stole one less kiss before taking the child’s gloved hand. 

“Poppa!” The child extended her other hand to Donald. The man couldn’t stop himself from smiling. He grabbed the keys, before taking the child’s hand. 

“Do you have everything?” Donald asked as they exited. Tom stole another kiss, with a smile. 

“Yeah, I’ve got everything I need right here.” Tom smiled as the three exited the apartment. 

"We're so happy to see you!” Charlene smiled as she answered the door. 

“Hello.” Tom and Donald greeted as they entered the house. 

“HI!” Agnes called happily. Jumping into the woman’s arms. Charlene kissed her cheek. 

“We have some presents for you!” 

“Presents!” Agnes yelled happily. She wiggled from Charlene’s arms, ready to bolt into the house. 

“Not yet. Let’s get your jacket off.” Donald caught her hand, stopping her. She wiggled in the doorway as Donald struggled to get off her jacket and snowsuit. He adjusted her Christmas dress. “Alright, be good.” He ordered sending her running into the living room. 

Donald hung up the child’s clothes beside his and Tom’s coat. He accepted the drink Tom offered him, with a smile. Everyone from work was there, and there was a light conversation above the light holiday music. Donald adjusted his tie, uncomfortable in the crowded room. But Tom slapped his hand away. Their hands brushed together, a soft comfort to both men. 

They watched amused, as the child interacted happily with everyone. She smiled and laughed, looking like an angel in her velvet dress. Donald couldn’t stop the smile that spread across his face. He loved watching the smile on the girl’s face. Her eyes lighting up as she unwrapped the present. 

“Lookie! Lokkie! Poppa! Daddy!” Agnes brought the top over so the two men could see it better. 

“What do you tell them?” Tom questioned. 

“Thank you!” Agnes cried happy, running off to hug Henry and Charlene. They accepted the child affection happily. The two men watched, happy and proud of the child and their friends who cared for her so wholeheartedly. 

The night wound down with lots of laughing and friendly conversation. The two men only wondered away from each other when one would refreshed their beverages. The champagne flutes were always accepted by the other with a light kiss and smile. Donald’s hands stayed on the other man’s back, keeping him close. 

It was almost midnight before they left the house. Agnes was fast asleep on the couch, curled up a blanket. Tom smiled as Donald quickly collected her. The child fit so perfectly in the man’s arm. Tom grabbed their jackets, draping it over the still sleeping child. Tom carried the toys to the car, while Donald said the goodbyes. 

The car ride home went by in a comfortable silence. The two men held hands as they drove. They didn’t have much to say, it had all been said before. Back in the house they changed the child quickly in her PJs. Agnes didn’t wake, instead she snuggled into the pillow. The two men watched her for a long moment. Smiling. They still had to put out the presents from Santa, before they allowed themselves to rest. 

The presents had been hid all over the house. They quickly collected them, arranging them around the living room and under the tree. Looking around, no one could deny that the little girl was deeply loved, bordering on spoiled. Donald smiled as Tom arranged the last of the boxes. Never in his wildest dreams would he have imagined he would be putting out presents with the man he loved, for their daughter. Life had changed dramatically, evolving into something he ever imagined it would be. 

“What?” Tom questioned with a smile. Donald had been staring at him, a smile on his face. 

“She’s going to love it.” Donald pulled him into a kiss. “Time for your present.” 

“We agreed, no presents!” Tom pouted, but accepted the kiss. 

“I think you’re going to like this.” Donald pulled him towards the bedroom. 

“What is it?” Tom questioned, curiously. 

“Me!” Donald laughed. Tom rolled his eyes, but smiled. They kissed lightly as they stripped from their suits. Normally they would take their time, but they had better things in mind. Their kisses were soft, yet needy. They fell to the bed, laughing as they tumbled. “I love you.” Donald’s voice was quiet between them. 

“I love you, too. Merry Christmas.” Tom kissed him. It was filled with love. The first time they had said the words, it had been pensive, hesitant. Now they said it openly, knowing how much the other truly meant the words. 

“Merry Christmas. Are you going to give me my present now?” Donald asked, a sky smile on his face. Tom gave him a questioning look. But dawning set in when Donald’s hand brushed against the budge in his boxers. 

“You sure?” Tom questioned with a moan. 

Although they did switch, Tom was always privileged when Donald offered to bottom. The first time Tom had used half a bottle of lube and all four fingers to stretch the man. Even after multiple times, Tom still took time opening him. He loved watching Donald’s face as he squirmed. Donald moaned, pulling the other man into a kiss. 

“It’s all I want for Christmas.” Donald moaned with a smirk. Tom kissed him back, kneeling between the man’s knees. He moaned when his finger found Donald’s already lubed opening. 

“Did you…?” He questioned. 

“Call it wishful thinking.” Donald smirked, pulling him down once more. Tom pulled away long enough to grab the lube from the nightstand. Even it Donald was stretched, Tom wasn’t going to think entering the other without lube. He coated himself quickly, lining himself up with the other man.

Donald moaned as Tom pushed forward, slowly entering him. It was a slow burn, a good burn. Tom was gentle with his motion, watching Donald for any hit of pain. There wasn’t any, Donald’s face shown with pleasure. Tom hovered over him, only allowing himself a shaky breath once he was safe inside the other man. 

“I love you so much.” Tom openly admitted. He kissed the other man, hoping Donald understood just how much he cared for him. Donald kissed him back, hoping Tom felt the same from him. The first couple thrusts were pensive, as they always were. Tom didn’t want to break the other man, treating him like porcelain. Donald hated how much he loved the Tom’s light touches and slow thrusts. 

Donald slipped his hand under the pillow, feeling for the small box. It had been there all day, waiting. Donald’s heart stopped beating as he debated the perfect moment. Tom’s slow thrust began to quicken. Donald tighten his legs around him stopping him. Tom gave him a questing look, fear setting in that he had hurt the other. But Donald’s face held a look Tom couldn’t pin down. For a long moment, they lay frozen together. Donald held his breath, it was now or never. 

“I love you too.” Donald pulled the small box from under the pillow, laying it open on his chest. The silence between them was a heavy weight. Tom stared at the thin silver ring in the box with bewilderment. “And I want to do so for a very… very long time. The rest of our lives. If you’ll… will you… will you marry me?” Donald tried not to stumble. He had spent the last three weeks since he bought the ring figuring out what he was going to say. Now he blushed as he stumbled over his words.

“Yes!” Tom finally found words. “Yes!” He kissed the other man. He couldn’t stop the smile that spread across his face. Donald shifted, enough to get the ring on the other man’s finger. It was slightly awkward, with Tom still inside him. But the kiss they shared was different than anything they had shared before. 

“God! I love you!” Donald loosened his legs, allowing the other man to thrust inside him. Neither of them lasted much longer. Excited and wrapped in each other’s warmth, it was easy to find their high. Donald came first, Tom following close behind him. 

Tom rolled off him, boneless. His muscles were like Jell-O. But he quickly pulled Donald against him. They kissing slowly, passionately. Donald soaked up the man’s attention, smiling as he felt the cold metal of the ring against his skin. 

“Is it a good enough Christmas present?” Donald asked, resting their foreheads together. 

“Best present I could ask for.” Tom smiled. Donald didn’t want to let the other man go, but he pulled from their kiss. “Our girl will be up in a couple hours. If we don’t get some sleep now, we won’t get any at all.” 

“Our girl?” Donald offered as he pulled up the covers. Snuggling back against the man once they were both covered. 

“We’ll be yours, as long as you want us.” Tom kissed him, lightly. 

“Forever then.” Donald kissed him back. He rested his head on his pillow, smiling. His hand on Tom’s back kept him close. There was no way he could give him up or their daughter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Work now complete 12/25/16. Happy Christmas or other December holiday you celebrate.

**Author's Note:**

> I claim rights to ALL third party characters and/or idea not limited to story/plot but excluding any rights to main and/or secondary characters within the franchise, and claim on the franchise itself. 
> 
> Estimated Friday/Saturday chapter updates. This allows me to have the week to write, as a way to escape homework, my job and basically life. On rare occasions more than one chapter maybe be uploaded. Chapter may also end in cliffhangers. You have been warned.


End file.
